Take It To The Limit
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Sam, Dean, Tony, and some vamps. Plus, Gibbs and John knew one another in their Marine days. And probably a few more surprises...if I let the Evil Plot Bunnies have their way. Rated for language, a couple of curse words.
1. Chapter 1

TAKE IT TO THE LIMIT

Crossover: NCIS and Supernatural

 **AN: This idea just popped into my head. So, I decided to follow the bunny trail. I just hope it's not my evil plot bunnies leading the way. But then, hey, that could be fun, too. JL**

"Dean, we have a problem." Sam called to his brother. They had entered the warehouse looking for vamps. But the unconscious and bleeding man who sat, tied up, before them, changed their focus.

Sam had knelt down in front of the man and checked his pulse before he called out to his brother. He then saw the G.I. gun and holster lying across the room. He knew that they were dealing with either military or law enforcement. He was just not sure which one and what area.

Sam searched for I.D. He found it and read it out to Dean as he entered the room.

"Apparently, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with N.C.I.S." Sam reported.

"Why would a Navy cop being going after vamps?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't."

"So what, N.C.I.S. has its own X-Files." Dean mused. "Well, he's too pretty to be Mulder."

Sam grinned at his brother's observation.

"I sure as hell ain't Scully." Tony said, opening his eyes.

Sam and Dean looked at the agent in surprise. They didn't think that he had heard them.

Tony looked up at the two men. He had heard them enter the room. He had pretended to be unconscious, thinking his captors had returned. He surmised that these two had run them off. He recognized them now, from 'whatever' to cold-blooded killers. Today was just not his day.

Dean moved towards Tony, and Tony automatically went for his gun. But he came up empty. Then he remembered. It was lying on the floor across the room.

The vamps had disarmed him as soon as they could. They had gotten his two guns and one of his knives. But they had missed the one he carried as a part of his belt buckle. If he could just get himself free and get to it, he could take care of these jokers, too.

"Hey," Dean stopped moving as soon as Tony reacted. "Dude, just checking to see if you've been bit." He paused. "I'm Dean. This is Sam, by the way."

Tony looked Dean in the eye. "I know exactly who you are."

"What are you talking about, bit?" Tony thought for a second. _'Vamps?' He meant vampires._ "But they don't…."

"Yeah, you know, Count Dracula." Dean said. "Trust me. We know. We were looking for them, and found you."

Tony let the elder Winchester look at his neck. Just as he had let Sam check him for I.D. Tony had managed to loosen his bonds. He just needed to wait until the right time. When Dean backed away Tony pulled his hands free.

Seconds later he had the youngest Winchester brother down on the floor. The agent had his knife raised, ready to strike. What Tony had not counted on was Dean's quickness. That was, until he felt the barrel against this head.

"Drop it and let him up?" Dean demanded keeping the gun trained on Tony.

Tony moved slowly, doing as he was told. And he was rewarded for his cooperation by Dean using the butt of his gun on the back of his head. The agent collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do that for?" Sam asked, after he had stood and brushed himself off.

Dean looked at his brother, shocked. "After what he tried to do to you, you ask me that?"

"I meant he's going to be harder to get out of here now?" Sam replied.

"I say we leave him." Dean said.

"The vamps may come back."

"Fresh meat."

"Dean!" Sam implored his brother to have some compassion.

"He's a douche bag, Sammy!"

"He doesn't deserve to become a vamp because of it."

Dean considered what Sam said. He started to pick the unconscious agent up off the floor. "Come on, Samantha. Help me get him up."

Sam smiled and soon he and Dean were dragging the unconscious man to the door.

TBC

 **FYI: GI means Government Issue**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean dumped Tony onto one of the motel's two beds. He was still unconscious. The Winchesters were concerned about how long he had been out.

"Maybe we should have dumped him off at an E.R. somewhere." Sam replied after the agent still had not woken up.

The blood on Tony's clothes had them concerned. He had already lost a lot of blood. And he was still bleeding from a gash on his head and some wounds on his chest. They had not inspected those wounds yet.

The brothers double-teamed Tony. Sam cleaned and bandaged while Dean stitched. They had the agent fixed up in no time.

Tony woke up an hour later. He was warm and comfortable and his wounds had been dressed.

Tony groaned as soon as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding. He then tried to move. His ribs reminded him that that had been a very bad decision. He collapsed back on the bed.

Tony then realized where he was and who was in the room with him. He, again, automatically reached for his weapon.

Dean got up from where he was sitting and went over to his duffle bag. He pulled out Tony's guns and knives and showed them to the agent. "We promise to give them back," The elder brother paused. "…as long as you promise not to use them on us." Dean then put them back in his bag and zipped it up.

"You want some water, something to eat?" Sam asked, he imagined it had been awhile since the agent had eaten or drank anything.

Tony saw the Chinese food containers on the table and his mouth watered. He was starving and it would probably help, a little, with his headache. He nodded and Sam brought him a container and a pair of chopsticks. The agent was halfway through the food before he spoke.

"You can call me Tony, by the way." Tony paused. "Why…why did you do this? Why did you help me? …especially after what I did.

"Dean's a big softy." Sam replied.

Dean glared at his brother before he turned his attention to Tony. "Despite…what you did. You didn't deserve to be turned into a vamp."

Tony looked at both brothers again about this whole vamp thing. But they were serious.

Tony wondered where his team was. He had expected Gibbs to show up at any time. Gibbs had known where Tony was going to chase down a lead. They would find his car, and…and what? He was sure that the Winchesters would have left no clues. As long as they had evaded capture, they were not about to make a rookie mistake.

"Thank you, for…for not leaving me there like that. But, I…I need to go back. My boss, my team, they will be looking for me. They've realized that I'm missing by now. They'll come looking for me." Tony said, hoping they would just let him go. They weren't exactly holding him hostage. But he didn't know what else to call it.

Sam and Dean looked at one another. They didn't know what else to call it either. They didn't have a hostage. But Tony being injured and having no transportation posed a problem, for him and for them. Tony couldn't get anywhere without the Winchesters. But, if the brothers did take Tony where he needed to go, they would be captured and arrested.

Sam and Dean paced the floor brainstorming ideas and dismissing them as quickly as they came.

"We could take him…" Sam shook his head. "…he couldn't walk the rest of the way."

"They might not be waiting there." Dean thought out loud. "It's…."

"It's too dangerous to just leave him…."

"The vamps might come back…."

Tony watched the brothers go back and forth like that, until he spoke up.

"Guys, I left my car there." The agent replied.

Sam looked at Dean and then at Tony. "We didn't see a car."

"What?"

"No car, Dude." Dean stated. "We wondered how you got there."

"Damnit!" Tony said, shaking his head.

Dean sensed that there was more to this. "What?"

"The car's not mine." Tony stated.

TBC

End Note: I know this seems an odd place to end a chapter. But I wanted to open the next chapter with the little bit of comedy I wrote.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"_ _The car's not mine." Tony stated._

Dean grinned. He felt bad for the guy, sure. But this was too good. "Vamps stole an NCIS vehicle." Dean chuckled. "Put that on your insurance claim form." He laughed even more.

"This is not funny." Tony declared. "You destroy so many, and they start taking it out of your paycheck."

Dean pressed on. "How many…" He really was taking too much pleasure in this. "How many have you destroyed?"

Tony looked at Dean. He could see the pleasure the man was taking from his misery.

Tony sighed. "Two, one fire-bombed, this one, stolen." My team, 5, 2 submerged in water, 1 totaled in a wreck, 1 driven into a building, on purpose, and 1 stolen. Thank God, for GPS." He paused. "Seven total."

Sam stared for a moment. "You guys drive cares into buildings, on purpose?"

"We arrived at the scene and the guy was pointing the gun at his hostage, ready to shoot." Tony paused. "We had to stop him, and Gibbs stopped him alright."

"Yeah," Dean said. "I guess he did. It sounds like your boss is worse than the criminals."

Tony shook his head. "Nope, he's just a headstrong Marine with an overwhelming sense of wrong and right, and an extreme loyalty to the military."

Sam and Dean looked at one another when Tony said the word 'Marine.' It explained how Tony was able to get the drop on Sam. And his excellent knife skills. Could this Gibbs be the same one that their dad talked about? Was it possible?

"So, this Gibbs, he's your boss? He trained you?" Dean asked.

Tony nodded. "He was a sniper in the corps. But, yeah, he showed me weapon and knife skills."

"That explains it." Dean said. "Our dad was a Marine, too."

"This little 'getting-to-know-you' session was nice. But I really do need to get back to the warehouse. I've lost my phone." Tony just realized. "I need to contact my team. They can't find me without the GPS."

Sam and Dean talked quietly for a moment, and it made Tony nervous. But he could do nothing about the situation.

"We can't, in good conscious, leave you alone at the warehouse." Sam said. "The vamps might come back."

"So, we're going to hold up here for a few more days." Dean stated.

"You're going to keep me hostage?" Tony asked.

Dean shook his head. "You're free to leave anytime you want." He said. "I just, physically, don't think you can."

Tony sighed. Dean was right. He couldn't leave on his own. He weighted his options. He was much better off here. Considering what the vamps had done to him before the Winchesters had found him.

"Why are you doing this?" Tony asked. "I mean, under ordinary circumstances I'd be…."

"You'd be shooting or arresting us." Sam said. "Yeah, we know."

"So, why…?" Tony asked, again.

"We're great humanitarians." Dean offered.

Sam looked at his brother and sneered. "We help people, and we hunt things. It's the…the family business."

Tony considered what Sam had said. He was at their mercy. He realized, regardless of what they did for a living.

Sam and Dean didn't ask Tony any more questions. But from the way Tony described their boss, this had to be the Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the same Marine who had made such as impression on their dad when he was in the corps. It had to be. John had talked about meeting up with Gibbs from time to time. He said he had told Gibbs about hunting and about his boys. And Gibbs had been one of the few people who didn't look at him like he was crazy when he talked about his hunts.

The next couple of days passed pretty quickly. Tony slept a lot. He appreciated SAm and Dean changing his bandages. They also made sure he had enough food and fluids. And they made him take pain medicine, which, they soon discovered, was not an easy task.

"You're like Dean." Sam told Tony. "I have to force him to make pain medicine."

"It makes me loopy." Dean stated. "I don't like that."

"I have a low tolerance, too." Tony admitted. "I'd rather just deal with the pain."

Dean nodded in agreement.

Tony was able to get up in a few days. Some he was able to walk around with little pain. He was ready to go back to his team.

Meanwhile, Dean had gone back on his own and found Tony's phone. He had brought it back with him and had it ready to go by the time Tony was ready to leave.

And it was because of that signal that Team Gibbs was waiting when Dean opened the door. They saw Tony leave the room in front of Sam. They headed towards a black Impala. Gibbs, Tim and Ziva moved in. They took positions on either side and behind the Impala. Their guns trained on the Winchesters.

Sam and Dean automatically put up their hands. When they raised their arms, the agents could see the weapons the two brothers were carrying.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, not lowering his weapon.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Sam and Dean automatically put up their hands. When they raised their arms, the agents could see the weapons the two brothers were carrying._

 _"_ _You okay, DiNozzo." Gibbs asked, not lowering his weapon._

Tony nodded. "Gibbs, it's okay. Sam and Dean were going to take me back to the warehouse to meet up with you."

The brothers kept their hands up as Tony talked. He moved in between the brothers and his team.

"They found me, Gibbs. They…they took care of me. They made sure I ate. They bandaged my wounds." Tony explained.

"They're on the FBI's Most Wanted." Gibbs replied.

"I realize that, Gibbs." Tony stated. "But, they're not the cold-blooded killers the FBI makes them out to be."

Gibbs didn't respond, and he didn't lower his gun.

"I'm standing right here, Gibbs." Tony pleaded his case. "They could have just left me there to die. But they didn't. They got me out of there. They took care of me." Tony paused. "They saved my life, Gibbs."

Gibbs lowered his gun, and Tim and Ziva did also. Sam and Dean then lowered their hands.

"You're Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Dean sort of stated and asked at the same time. After seeing the man in action, Dean knew this had to be the man his dad had talked about so fondly.

Tony looked at Dean, surprised, as Gibbs nodded.

"Dad talked about a Jethro Gibbs an awful lot." Dean stated.

"Dad?" It took Gibbs only a few seconds to make the connection. "John Winchester!" Gibbs looked at the boys. "You're that Sam and Dean?"

Both brothers nodded.

"It's been years since I've seen John." Gibbs admitted.

Sam nodded. "He passed about a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gibbs said. "He bragged so much on his boys. You made him proud."

Sam and Dean smiled but didn't speak.

"I thank you for taking such good care of Tony." Gibbs stated.

"He's okay, for a fed." Dean said, smiling.

Dean picked up his bag. He had dropped it to the ground when he put up his hands. He fished out Tony's two guns and his knives.

"Agent DiNozzo, I…I almost forgot these." Dean said and he started to hand Tony's weapons to him, then he hesitated. "You're gonna keep your promise?"

Tony nodded and then Dean handed them over.

The agent inspected and then holstered his weapons. "Thank you, Sam, Dean. I mean, really. You didn't have to help me. But you did."

"Yeah, well, you didn't shot us so…." Dean stopped, turning his attention to Gibbs who was walking up to them.

Gibbs took an appraising look at his agent before he spoke to Sam and Dean. "Since John's…gone. I assume you two have taken over the family business?" He sort of asked and stated at the same time.

Dean looked at his little brother. Their dad didn't talk to many people, at all, about the family business. More evidence of how much he must have trusted the man.

Sam and Dean both nodded.

"What was after my agent, back at that warehouse?" Gibbs asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

Sam looked at Dean this time before he answered. "We believe a nest of vampires. That's what we were after, anyway, when we ran across Tony."

Gibbs considered the young Winchester's answer before he spoke again. "So, this 'nest' is still out there?"

Dean nodded, not sure where the agent was going with this.

Gibbs pulled out his gun and checked the magazine. He then rammed it back into the gun, with more force than was necessary. It made the Winchesters want to take a step back.

"What kills a vampire?" Gibbs asked.

The brother's looked at one another again, considering Gibbs question.

Dean answered. "We tend to use machetes. But other things work, too."

Gibbs put his hand to his own neck. 'Gruesome."

Dean nodded. "But very effective."

Tim, Ziva, and Tony joined the Winchesters and Gibbs.

"Boss, Tony was telling us about vampires attacking him. He's crazy, right? That's not even possi…." It was only then that McGee caught the looks on Gibbs' and the Winchesters' faces.

"It's true, McGee." Gibbs stated. "It's all true, everything Tony told you is true."

"Gibbs, how could you…?" Tim started.

Gibbs didn't let him finish asking his question. "There are people in this world called 'hunters.' And I don't mean hunters of wild game." He paused. "They hunt the things that aren't supposed to exist, but do."

"Tim, Ziva," Gibbs started. "I will understand if you don't want to participate here. I…this is outside NCIS protocol, for sure." He paused. "But, this is something I…we have to do." Gibbs said, including Tony. "Nobody or nothing comes after a member of my team. And I know Tony wants a crack at this bastard. So, we can handle this is you don't…."

"I am in." Ziva spoke up.

"Whoa!" Dean started. "Wait a minute. We don't…."

"I know you don't play well with others." Gibbs replied. "Neither do I, ask anybody _not_ on my team. But, nobody goes after my people!" He said, letting his anger show. "I don't care if it's a dragon, a fairy, or an evil clown!"

Sam reacted to the word 'clown' and Tony and Gibbs noticed.

"Sammy here, has a phobia." Dean admitted a bemused look on his face.

"Shut up, Jerk."

TBS


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **AN: This chapter has been rewritten, slightly, and reposted. Thank you to Cynder (Guest) for informing me of the correct lore. I didn't use the series lore to get my information. I just googled Vampires, I know many of you don't consider that a big deal, but I think I need to try to be true to the series lore, even if it does contradict itself, and omit, or forget things sometimes.**

Dean realized that they had an immediate problem. He tried to size up the older man in front of him. He could tell Gibbs was used to getting his way. The fact he was Tony's boss, and the fact other two agents deferred to him. Dean didn't want to have a pissing contest with the man over territory.

"Just point us in the right direction." Gibbs said as he and his agents got ready to leave.

"Whoa! What a minute!" Dean said.

"Do you even know how to kill these things?" Sam asked.

"Do you know how to tell a Vamp from the average, ordinary person?" Dean asked. "We don't just go around killing innocent people."

Gibbs looked at them a moment before he spoke. "…sunlight, a wooden stake, silver, fire, and beheading." He paused. "Vampires have fangs."

"Okay, so you you googled vamps." Dean admitted. "But they're confused on the lore. The sunlight thing is iffy. Wooden stakes, silver and fire don't really work. It just pisses them off. Beheading is our best bet."

"Well, thanks for the update. And I appreciate what you did for my agent. But this is our fight now. We can handle it." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at his boss. He then looked at the Winchesters. He could tell that the brothers didn't appreciate being left out of the hunt.

"You guys aren't agents, though I know that you have impersonated them from time to time." Tony stated. "We can't allow ordinary citizens get involved in operations where they could be killed."

"We are not your ordinary citizens, not by any stretch of the imagination." Dean retorted angrily. "We're the hunters here. I doubt NCIS has a class on tracking vamps, or any other monster, for that matter."

"That's what we do, guys." Sam said. "You won't find them without us."

Gibbs seemed to be considering what the Winchesters had said. He nodded.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I left my machete at home." Tony said, grinning.

Dean went to his duffel bag and pulled out a couple very large, very sharp knives. He then pulled out a few more items that Tony didn't recognize.

Tony knew all the crap he had to carry for crime scene investigation. He wondered what hunters had to carry. "You got a couple flying monkeys in there, too?" He asked and chuckled.

Dean looked at Tony, a serious expression on his face. "No, we keep them in a cage on the back seat. They're afraid of the dark."

Tony looked at Dean's for just a moment. "You have a very strange sense of humor, Dean Winchester. What is all that, anyway?"

Dean opened the vials and pouches and began to mix ingredients as if he had done this a hundred times before. "Vamps have very heightened senses of smell and hearing. They would be able to smell us, long before we got there." Dean explained. "But with this, we can keep the element of surprise."

Tony nodded. But then he stumbled. He put one hand to his head. He bent at the waist from the pain that had hit him, hard and unexpectantly. Well, not really that unexpectantly. His head had been hurting since he had left the warehouse. Since he had woken up, it had just been manageable. But, now, all of the sudden there was a blinding pain. It almost sent him to his knees. He reached out to grab something so he wouldn't fall.

"Dude, what the…?" Dean asked, alarmed by Tony's actions.

Before Sam and Dean even had time to think, Gibbs and the team sprang into action. It was obvious that they knew what was happening. Tim had practically ran to the door. Sam and Dean watched him leave and run up the side walk towards the motel office. Ziva disappeared into their bathroom. She immerged a few moments later with a wet washcloth. She waited for Gibbs to get Tony lying down before she sat down beside him and gently applied the cloth to his forehead.

Tony closed his eyes as Gibbs sat down beside him and talked to him. Gibbs then looked up at Sam and Dean. "Do you know if he has any head injuries?"

Sam and Dean looked at one another. Dean was the one who ended up talking. "Tony had Sam pinned down…had a knife on him. I…I had to help my brother. I, um, I didn't want to kill him. I hit him and knocked him out…with the butt of my gun."

Gibbs glared at the man. He knew Dean had made up, at least in Tony's mind, for his actions earlier. But Gibbs had to deal with what was happening now.

"What's going…?" Sam started.

Gibbs knew what Sam was asking. "He has migraines. Being hit over the head triggered this one. They can get pretty bad sometimes. But this, I've …."

Just then Tim returned with a Coke. He handed the bottle over to Gibbs. The team leader and Ziva then helped Tony sit up so that he could sip the soda. They hoped that the caffeine would help, at least a little bit. But it was too early to tell just yet. Tony lay back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"What were you going to say, Agent Gibbs?" Sam asked.

"He's never had them like this. He's always had warning, and he's been able to pre-medicate. But this…it doesn't come on him this fast." Gibbs explained. He then looked at DiNozzo.

Tony groaned and turned his head, avoiding Gibbs' gaze.

"When?" Gibbs asked.

Sam and Dean looked at one another, they had no clue what Gibbs was asking, but everyone else in the room seemed to.

Tony groaned, kept his eyes closed and didn't answer.

"DiNozzo!" The team leader demanded, asked again, his irritation showing.

"I woke up with it." Tony managed through his pain. "I was okay, this morning. I medicated before I came to work. I carry the medicine with me all the time. And I have the injector pin if I need it."

Gibbs was patient as Tony paused. He knew the man was in pain. He waited for Tony to speak again.

"But the…events of the day…" Tony looked pointedly at Dean. "…kind of made all my prep useless."

Gibbs looked at Dean. The elder Winchester could see the older man's anger. And it made him want to take a step back. Dean knew the man probably had some skills, no matter how many years he'd been out of the Marines. Besides the fact, Gibbs was not at all okay with the elder Winchester's earlier treatment of his senior agent.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gibbs wanted to go and take care of business, now, like right now. Gibbs was never known for his patience. But he knew Tony wanted, needed to be a part of this. He was the one that was beaten and tortured. He needed to be in on taking the vampires down, whether it was one or the whole nest.

Gibbs sat down with his back against the headboard on the empty side of Tony's bed. He crossed his legs and got comfortable. He then looked up at the Winchesters as Dean cleared his throat.

Gibbs looked over at him and stated. "I'm not leaving here without my agent. DiNozzo won't leave here without taking care of those vampires. So, we're staying and killing the bastards…as a team." He stopped and grinned. "And we could use a couple good trackers."

"How long is he gonna need?" Sam asked, about Tony.

Gibbs was about to answer when Tony started to get restless in his sleep. Gibbs put his hand on the young man's head. Then he brushed the lose strands of hair out of his eyes. Tony immediately calmed at Gibbs' fatherly gesture. Gibbs made sure Tony was resting peacefully before he turned to answer Sam's question.

"I'd say two or three hours." The team leader stated.

Sam and Dean noticed Tony's and his boss' interaction. It was obvious Tony had a great deal of trust in the older man. And Gibbs trusted Tony, he took care of the younger man like he would a son.

Gibbs laid he head back against the headboard and fell asleep. Tim used the time to communicate with the office and tell Abby as much as he could about what was going on with Tony. Ziva cleaned her guns and sharpened her knifes. Sam and Dean finished making the silver bullets. Sam then cleaned their guns while Dean sharpened and re-sharpened the wooden stakes that they had made.

Gibbs was suddenly jolted awake by Tony's yelling and thrashing around in the bed.

"Get away from me!" Tony yelled, his hands making fists in the sheets on the bed, as if he was bracing himself for some sort of pain. He groaned as the vampires, in his dream, ripped his shirt open and dragged a sharp blade across his chest opening up a thin bleeding wound. He cursed back at them, and was rewarded by being stabbed in the thigh. He screamed in pain.

The whole room was awake now, and probably most of the motel.

Gibbs was talking to Tony, trying to calm him. But he didn't seem to be having any effect. Gibbs then got up off the bed.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled so Tony could hear him. "Wake Up!"

Tony stopped moving almost immediately. He didn't open his eyes right away. But he listened. He seemed to be trying to recognize the voice.

"You're okay, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he sat back down on the bed. "Listen to me, Tony. It was a dream. Just breathe, you're alright."

Tony opened his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. He sat up. He put his hand to his chest and then he looked down at his leg, there were no wounds, no cuts and no blood. He realized the dream was over, and he looked around the room, remembering where he was. He sighed and then lay back down and closed his eyes. His head was still hurting.

"You're okay, Son." Gibbs said, still talking quietly to Tony. "Just breathe."

Tony didn't open his eyes, and he waited until he breathing evened out before he spoke. "Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs smiled as he resumed his position with his back against the headboard. He got comfortable as he watched Tony drift off to sleep again.

Sam and Dean watched the interaction. It almost made both of them jealous. They would have loved for their dad to be like that to them.

Tony awakened a couple hours later. He felt much better and he, the rest of the team and the Winchester sat out to terminate some vampires.

Tim pulled Tony aside for just a second as everyone else left the motel room.

"Tony, do you…what you saw…I mean…?" Tim stammered out his question.

Tony stopped and looked at Tim for just a moment. "I know what you're saying, Tim. And I get it. I really do. But as much as I joke around about things, this is real. It is very real, Tim." Tony paused and kind of chuckled. "Before this happened, I would have been as skeptical as you. I mean, we have enough evil in the world with just the crap human beings do. We don't need to add a whole new dimension to this thing. But, unfortunately, it does exist. We can't ignore it."

"What about ignorance being bliss?" Tim asked.

"It wasn't in my case. It was mean, nasty, and downright deadly." Tony stated.

Dean looked in the room again before he closed the door to make sure that they had not left anything. Sam had gone ahead and returned the key to the office. He then returned to the group as Dean was heading out to the Impala.

Dean called over to Team Gibbs. "You're following us. We'll head back to where we found Tony and go from there."

Gibbs nodded and got in behind the wheel. They all got in after stowing their packs in the trunk. Sam and Dean threw their duffels in the trunk then they all headed out.

TBC

 **AN: The vamp fight scene is next. I've never written a fight scene like this before. So, this will be a first. And the chapter may take a little bit to post. Please be patient with me. I am glad you are enjoying my story thus far. And thank you, as always for your reviews, comments and alerts. You guys are awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The brothers and NCIS arrived back at the warehouse a few minutes later. They place is obviously deserted, now. But, as always, monsters tended to leave trails and clues. You just needed to know what it was you were looking at and what to look for.

Sam and Dean found the lair in no time. Tony volunteered to be bait. He knew the vamps would want to finish what they started. Gibbs and the rest of the team protested. The whole idea didn't set well. But Tony was right. They would be upset that they had been interrupted. But as Sam and Dean explained, vamps were unpredictable, so whatever they came up with might not go as planned.

"Well, looky here." One of the male vamps replied stepping out of the shadows. The sound of their heartbeats had been like a siren song. Even though the vamps had been surprised that they had not been able to smell their 'guests' coming. "Pretty boy's back." He grinned and turned his head as he beckoned one of the females. "Hey, Shelly, you're boyfriend's back. And he's brought Dean Winchester with him…how nice. I assume Sam is lurking around here, somewhere."

Sam, Tim and Ziva waited outside, knowing that if they all went inside they would be trapped. The agents prepared themselves to fight.

Tony prepared himself, shifting his blade from hand to hand as he spoke. "First of all, you're not my type." He said to the male vamp. "And secondly, payback is a bitch."

The leader laughed. "You're outnumbered 2 to 1."

Tony laughed, also, but there was no humor in it. "That's okay. I don't mind being the underdog. And I am one hard-headed son of a bitch. I honestly believe I'm gonna walk out of this alive."

Gibbs and Dean watched the agent. Dean couldn't help but smile. He and Sam had been in that position many times. It was nothing new. Gibbs knew Tony could handle himself. He wondered what Tony had in store for them.

The leader laughed. He knew he would be protected by his nest. He could be as smug as he wanted. They would gather outside soon. The effects of the blocking mixture was wearing off.

Tony rushed the leader, and the action began. "The next time you torture somebody, you need to make sure you kill them." Tony said as he buried the knife in the leader's chest. He jerked it out and then quickly removed the head in one swift motion before the body even hit the ground. Tony had never used a machete before. But he was not about to let the Winchesters or his team know it. But the knife had been so sharp and the cut had been so clean, he had made it look easy. He stood for just a second, shocked and a little mortified by the amount of blood coming out of the body. He was also shocked by the motion of the head after it left the body.

The other members of the nest hesitated, for just a second, after seeing their leader killed.

"Where's the rest of the nest?" Dean wondered out loud. They were definitely ready. The elder Winchester had no idea the agent had such excellent knife skills. Dean was very impressed. Then he and Gibbs got down to business and followed Tony's lead, dispensing of some vamps.

Gibbs had no idea how or where his agent learned to kill vampires. But he, too, had been impressed. He and Dean were soon rushed. Both dealing with 3 vamps at one time. Dean dispensed the first one before even a punch was thrown. One held him by his arms as other punched him in the face and chest a couple of times. Dean then launched himself back against the one who was holding his arms. He brought both feet up and kicked the second man in the chest as hard as he could. The force knocked the man off his feet. Dean then regained his footing as the man holding him let go. The elder Winchester quickly retrieved his knife and beheaded both men in quick succession.

The vamps underestimated the Team Leader and didn't try to restrain the man. Thinking he would be too slow and too old to cause much damage. They were very wrong. Gibbs knocked one of the vamps off his feet with a sidekick. He then sucker punched another in the gut before finally just finishing the last one off with the machete. One of the other vamps got to his feet. He saw an opening. Dean Winchester had his back to this vamp, dealing with another vamp.

Dean had no idea what had hit him for a moment. He put his hand to his lower back, unsure what had caused the white hot pain until the knife was pulled out. He then fell to his knees and collapsed, unconscious, to the ground as the vamps and the agents carried on the fight around him.

Gibbs came up behind the vamp who had stabbed Dean and with one swift stroke, beheaded him. He then knelt down beside Dean. Gibbs called his name. But Dean didn't respond. He knew the young man had other injuries. He could see the cuts and bruises on his face.

Tony beheaded the last vamp standing. He had not realized that Dean had been injured.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he knelt down on the other side of the injured man.

"One of them stabbed him in the back." Gibbs said as he and Tony turned Dean over onto his back. The elder Winchester groaned as they pressed against his bruised ribs and his back wound.

"Dean, you gotta help us out here." Tony said as he and Gibbs slowly got the man to his feet. "Do you think you can walk?"

Dean nodded through the pain. He managed to stay on his feet, but he swayed a little when he tried to take his first step.

"We've got you, Kid." Gibbs said as he and Tony tightened their grips on the elder Winchester, making sure he didn't fall.

Gibbs and Tony walked through the maze of bodies and heads as they made their way to the door.

Ziva, Tim and Sam had been watching and waiting as the other members of the nest arrived. Sam and the agents were quickly rushed as other members of the nest tried to get inside. Two vamps grabbed Sam and held him as a third began hitting him, repeatedly in the face and the chest. He managed to break away from his captors. He swung the blade and made contact, lopping off the first head. He beheaded the other two vamps in quick succession.

Ziva quickly followed Sam's lead. She had experience with all shapes and sizes of knives. So she was able to dispatch with a few vamps quickly, also. The vamps tried to grab her, but her assassin training helped her to get several good kicks and punches in. She kicked a female vamp to the floor before going after one of the males who had taken a swing at her. He overpowered Ziva, pushing her back against a wall. He opened his mouth and prepared to bite her when she suddenly brought her knee up, hitting the man squarely in the crotch. She then shoved his back so hard that he lost his balance and his head hit the floor, knocking him out. Then, all that was left for her to do was to behead him. Ziva then took care of the female vamp.

Tim was not, at all, comfortable with the size and the weight of the blade. He was not sure about beheading anyone either. But when he saw the first vamp bare those rows of teeth at him, well, he changed his mind quickly. Especially when he realized that, literally, nothing else was stopping them. The vamps did get a few punches in. But Tim managed to hang onto his knife. He swung a few times, making a few slices in their skin, which only served to anger them. They advanced on him, outnumbering him. But Tim continued swinging. He managed to decapitate the first vamp. He was a bit surprised when the head actually left the shoulders. He almost felt as if he might throw up, right then and there. But he would have to deal with being completely grossed out later. He knew that if he showed weakness, they would have him. One vamp got his arms behind his back as another one prepared to turn him. She bared her fangs to bite his neck. But he surprised them both, using the male vamp behind him as leverage to kick the one on front of him. He brought both legs up, using the same move Dean had earlier, and knocked the vamp to the ground. He then elbowed the one behind him in his chest, causing him to loosen his grip. The agent then scrambled to grab his knife again, swinging it to decapitate the female vamp before she could get back to her feet. He then turned and beheaded the one who had been holding him. He looked around to see how Sam and Ziva were doing as he wiped the blood from his busted lip.

Sam moved to help the agents. He was sure they would need his help. But both agents had surprised him. They had handled themselves very well. They were both looking toward the building. They were ready to go in and help Dean, Tony and Gibbs. But the door opened and Tony and Gibbs immerged, Dean between them, being supported by them. They were taking their time; Dean seemed to be walking very slowly. Sam dropped his knife and ran to check on his brother. Tim and Ziva hurried to meet up with the rest of the team. They were also concerned about the elder Winchester.

TBC

 **FYI: I am really not sure I wrote a good fight scene, so please give me your input. As I said at the end of the last chapter, this is my first. I hope that it was exciting, entertaining, and that it, of course, made sense. Thanks, in advance, for your alerts and reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dean?" Sam asked, cupping his brother's chin and raising his head. Dean looked at his little brother, but he was in too much pain to speak.

"They stabbed him in the back." Gibbs stated.

"Gibbs got the vampire." Tony reported.

"I'll…." Sam was going to say 'take him.' He had helped an injured Dean many times after a fight just as Dean had helped him when he was injured. It was nothing new, to either one of them.

Both Tony and Gibbs shook their heads. They just had to get him a few more feet and into the car without causing him any more injuries. And, besides that, Tony didn't want to move his hand. He had it pressed to the wound on Dean's back. He had seen the blood staining the back of the elder Winchester's jacket and shirt. And he was afraid to let up on the pressure. He had Dean's shirt balled up and pressed to the wound. He hoped that that would, at least, slow the bleeding.

Sam had the door open end the engine running by the time Gibbs and Tony got Dean into the car. "I've got him, Tony. He'll be okay."

Tony pulled the back door open.

Sam turned and looked at Tony. "Put him up front here." He had expected Tony to help Dean into the passenger seat and then return to the car with his team. Sam was surprised to see the agent get in beside Dean.

Tony shook his head as he scooted into the backseat beside Dean. "I can't let up on the pressure, Sam. He's bleeding too much."

Sam nodded. His jaw worked as he white knuckled the steering wheel, taking precious seconds to figure out what to do. He knew, ideally, that Dean nodded to be attended to by surgeons. But they could not afford that. They couldn't take the chance of these NCIS agents drawing more agents in. Their best option was to head back to the motel and taking care of him that way. Sam started the car and headed off. The NCIS sedan followed close behind.

"Sam, the hospital's in the other direction." Tony told the younger Winchester. He kept an eye on Dean. The elder Winchester was leaned back against Tony's hand. He kept his eyes closed afraid the motion, combined with the blood lose, would make him dizzy.

Sam looked at the agent in the rearview mirror. "I know. I…we can't take the chance on other agents coming around and recognizing us." He paused. "I can sew him up. I've done it before."

"What about your shoulder, Sam?" Tony asked. He could see the blood oozing through the torn shirt, from the open wound.

"I'll worry about that after I take care of Dean." Sam replied. He had forgotten about his own wounds. He figured he had a couple cracked ribs. He had a busted lip and probably a black eye before it was all said and done, plus the other, usual cuts and bruises.

They all returned to the motel moments later. Ziva went to rent another room as Tony and Sam helped Dean out of the car, then into the room. Dean sat down on the bed. He managed, with Tony's help, to get his jacket off. Sam left the room, but returned moments later with their first aid kit from the Impala and a couple bottles of beer from the cooler. He handed Dean the beer so that he could take a swallow or two. The younger Winchester then helped Dean take off his shirt and lay down.

None of them had walked away unscathed. They all had cuts and bruises and looked like they had fought hard. The team took their turns cleaning up in the bathroom as Sam took care of Dean. Tony and Gibbs tried to help Sam as much as they could. Tim and Ziva then took it upon themselves to go to the local diner and get the group some food. Dean was soon sewed up. He had passed out from the pain and blood loss.

"It's your turn." Gibbs said as Sam finished up with Dean.

Sam shook his head. "I can…." Then he realized that the wound was on a part of his shoulder he couldn't reach. "I can wait for…."

Gibbs shook his head. "John taught you how to do this. I know because the Marines taught me how to sew up wounds. I had to remove a bullet from my own leg once and sew it up." Gibbs said as he prepared what he would need. "I'll take good care of you. You won't even have a scar."

Sam nodded. He really didn't have an option. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it down off the injured shoulder. He turned his back to Agent Gibbs, he held on to the beer bottle, taking long swigs every so often. But it didn't take long. Sam pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it.

Gibbs cleaned up in the bathroom. He immerged just a few moments later. "I sanitized what I could." He said as he handed the Winchesters first aid kit back to Sam.

Sam took the kit and laid it on the bed. "Thank you, for…for doing that, Agent Gibbs. And Tony, you…you really didn't have to…." He said, shaking his head.

"You guys…you could have just left me for the vamps and you didn't." Tony stated. "I owe you. Dean was…we weren't going to just leave him there." He looked at Gibbs and smiled. "It's a Marine thing."

Sam nodded.

Ziva and Tim returned with the food. They ate in silence, each going over the evenings events in his mind. Dean, however, did not eat. He was still asleep, and Sam was going to let him rest as long as he wanted to. He would just save Dean's food for later.

Tim finished eating and threw his trash in the motel trashcan. "So, Sam, this…that is what you do?"

Sam nodded as he put the last bit of food in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before he answered. "It's not always vamps…but, yeah."

"How do you…what would you even charge for something like that?" Tim asked.

Sam shook his head. "We don't charge people. We couldn't do that. Most of them have just experienced a tragedy. We wouldn't want to take advantage, plus. Like you said…how could we put a price on it?"

Team Gibbs kind of just looked at Sam. They were very confused. They didn't know what he meant by having just experienced a tragedy.

"We get our jobs from the newspapers and the Internet. We only find out about these things, these monsters, after they have taken at least one victim." Sam explained. "Then we just show up and try to make sure nobody else gets hurt."

"Try?" Tony asked.

"Sometimes we're not successful." Sam admitted.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked.

Sam sighed. "What is the first thing you want to do if someone tells you not to open that door?" He paused. "What do people usually do?"

"They open the door." The team said, almost in unison.

"Exactly." Sam replied. "We can only help those who believe us, and who want to help themselves."

"…must be endlessly annoying. I can't imagine you're welcome everywhere you've gone." Gibbs stated.

Sam kind of grinned. "Yeah, we've been…escorted to the county line many, many times."

Gibbs grinned at that. "I just can't imagine Dean Winchester rubbing people the wrong way." In the short time he'd spent with Dean he had decided he liked the young man. The elder Winchester reminded him a lot of himself.

Sam didn't respond.

"Hey!" Dean said, surprising everyone. Nobody knew he was awake.

"What?" Sam replied. "They _have_ met you."

Dean sat up slowly. He glared at his brother before he got up. "Bitch!" He said just as he entered the bathroom.

"Jerk!" Sam shot back.

Dean emerged a few moments later. He looked around. "Where is it? I smell food."

Sam went to the fridge and got Dean's food.

"Well, on that note." Tony said standing. "We had better go. We have to get back to D.C."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you. Thank you both." He extended his hand to both Sam and Dean. "And again, I'm sorry about John."

Both Sam and Dean nodded.

"Your agents have some skills, Agent Gibbs." Sam said, very impressed. Dean agreed.

"Oh, and Tony…" Dean said. "Thank you."

Tony nodded and he and the agents said their goodbyes. They left the room and Sam and Dean watched them leave the parking lot.

"Well, that was…interesting." Sam replied.

Dean looked at his brother. "Yeah." He admitted sitting down on the bed. "They're really good." He said as he looked into the bag. "What, no pie?"

THE END


End file.
